Our Story
by eclare223
Summary: This is my first fan fiction and I'm a total Eclare fan! So this story basically just follows their relationship and how it progresses. It doesn't follow the actual episodes completely btw. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. A New Clare

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi… ):

**Chapter 1- New Clare**

_Clare's P.O.V._

I wake up to the annoying screech of my alarm clock. I've been dreading this day for a week and a half. Summer went by way too quickly. I had spent most of the warm days spending time with my parents or hanging out with Alli. While Alli was away though, I decided to make a few changes to my look before school started. I chopped off my long auburn hair and now had short curls replacing it. I wasn't extremely happy with the results but when Alli saw the difference she freaked, saying I was gorgeous and hot! After her opinion I felt better but I still regretted my decision a little. I knew that people were so used to the Clare with long hair that hid her face from the world. The Clare with the chubby baby face. The Clare with only one boyfriend in the past that ended up cheating on her anyway. Well, this year was a new year and I'm determined to make this a better year than last. I decided that if people didn't like my new hair cut then I would make them like it! The old Clare is gone so say hello to the new one! With my new determination fresh in my mind I hopped out of my warm bed only to wobble from the rush from getting up so quickly. Once I steadied myself I hopped into my shower. Once I was done I got dressed in my new wardrobe (another reason to be confident). I blow dried my hair and then curled it. If the old Clare was still here she would think this routine took way too long, but like I said she was gone. After I was done with my hair I quickly went downstairs to my kitchen. I was running late so I quickly grabbed my granola bar and yelled upstairs to my mom telling her I was ready. I waited on my front steps. I breathed deep breaths trying to calm myself. I couldn't help but feel so insecure about my new look. I was knocked out of my thoughts by the front door hitting my hip. That was gonna leave a bruise.

"Oh honey! I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Now let's go I can't be late!"

My mom chuckled, "Calm down! We still have about 15 minutes."

With that I ran to the car and shoved my large backpack in. I jumped into the seat and quickly buckled my seat belt. I let my mind wonder off. Would there be new kids this year? Maybe new boys… NO CLARE! I refused to let myself fall for another boy too quickly. I was completely over K.C. but I didn't want to be betrayed again.

Once we got to the school I said goodbye to my mom and stepped out of the car. Alli quickly spotted me and ran over.

"AHHHH. I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Alli, it's only been like two days." I reminded her. She always over exaggerated. We walked into the building. It already smelled of sweat and teenagers. This was going to be a long year.


	2. Mystery Boy

**Chapter 2- Mystery boy**

_Eli's P.O.V._

As I was driving Morty I was thinking about how this day was going to go. It was either going to be terrible or at least nothing bad will happen, because never in my life had I actually had a good day. I turned up the volume of my screamo music that was now blasting through the speakers. I did this as an attempt to scare off any curious teens that stared at me and my hearse. I parked and got out. I didn't like all the eyes that were on me. I dressed in all black, drove a hearse, and listened to punk music so people would stay away from me not be intrigued. I started to walk faster, an attempt to get away from all the stares. I watched my feet to avoid meeting eyes with anyone, when I completely knocked over a girl who looked about a year or so younger than me. I stopped in my tracks, feeling bad for her. I was going to help her pick up her scattered books but when I locked eyes with her I couldn't move. She had the lightest sky blue eyes that gazed into mine. She quickly got up and started blushing like a tomato.

"Uh… sorry," I said.

"Um… it's alright. I wasn't watching where I was going." She said not meeting my eyes.

She ducked down to the floor again to pick up her books. I knew I should help her but I just stood there. I didn't want to seem like an idiot any longer so I turned around and sped to my locker. I looked behind me once and saw her look up from the ground and watch me basically run away with curious eyes. Great, more unwanted attention… or was it unwanted?

I was surprised at how fast this day was going. It was already the end of third period. One more block to go and it was already lunch! I left the Calculus room and headed for English, room 211. That was on the other side of the building if I'm right. I went the direction I thought the room was in. In about 3 minutes I was lost and I had no idea where I was going. I wasn't one to ask for directions so I just kept on wondering the halls. Finally about 5 minutes after the bell rang I walked into the classroom. When I stepped in, the teacher just glared at me but pointed to my assigned seat. When I walked to my seat I was more than surprised to see the girl that I knocked over earlier this morning in the seat behind me. I threw my backpack on the floor as an attempt to make her look up at me. I don't know why but I wanted to look into those big blue eyes again. To my relief she looked up from her paper and once she saw me her face turned bright red again and she smiled. I took my seat in front of her and pulled out a notebook and a pen.

**Clare's P.O.V.**

AHHHHHH! I couldn't believe my luck today! The cute mystery guy that knocked me over in the halls was sitting in front of me in my English class! I have to admit I did think it was weird and almost rude of him to just walk away from me after the little encounter but he probably had to be somewhere. I just stared at the back of his head the whole period. I didn't even hear Mrs. Dawes give us the assignment until the bell rang and I had to quickly jot it down in my notebook. The rest of the day flew by. I sat with Alli at lunch of course. She just babbled about some guy named Drew, her new victim. I just drowned her out and continued staring at that mysterious boy from my English class. I couldn't help but wonder.. or maybe even hope that he might just be my next victim. If you could even call him a victim! Alli seemed to stop what she was talking about and followed my gaze.

"Ohhhhhh! That's the boy that knocked you down in the halls this morning! He's hot!"

"SHHHH! Alli be quiet! But he's also in my English class," I said like it was no big deal.

"That's great!" she yelled excited.

I was still staring at him and when Alli yelled and he looked up from some book he was reading and locked my eyes with his. I quickly broke the gaze and started nibbling on my bagel. Why did I always have to be embarrassed!

Once the day was done I invited Alli over to my house. While we were walking a black hearse drove by. I couldn't help but feel bad for whoever died. What got me surprised though was when I saw the person who was driving it. It was the boy from English!

"Alli, look!" I pointed, which was a stupid move because I guess he saw me pointing and looked over. He looked me in the eyes again like he could see right through my skull to my brain. Then he pulled the right side of his lips up in to the (excuse me god) sexiest smirk I had ever seen! I felt my face get hot and I looked down at my shoes. Alli just laughed and mumbled something about how he seemed like a freak.

"Clare he's gone! You can look up now," she laughed again like I was a silly little toddler. Once we got to the front stairs to my house I heard yelling. That was strange who could it be? I took my key out and unlocked the door. As I entered my house into the foyer I could see my parents in the kitchen pointing fingers at each other and yelling about something like my dad working too much. When Alli walked in behind, her eyes wide as she shut the door. Both my parents heard the door and looked up startled. My dad just smiled weakly at me, looked back at my mom, shook his head, and walked out the back door.

My mom just said, "Don't worry sweety, It's just a rough patch," and returned back to the kitchen table to read a magazine. I just rolled my eyes and pulled Alli up to my room. We started working on homework right away and later we, meaning Alli continued talking about Drew. When Alli left I started working on the assignment Ms. Dawes gave us. I couldn't think straight. My mind was on my parents "rough patch". That's all it was, right? I'm almost positive the essay didn't come out as well as I wanted it to but when I revised it, it didn't seem that bad. I was really tired and crawled into my bed and fell asleep instantly.


	3. A Great Partnership

**Chapter 3- A great partnership**

_Eli's P.O.V._

The next morning I couldn't explain my emotion but something made me actually excited to walk into the jail called Degrassi. Was it my excitement for meeting new people? Ha! If you knew me you would know how funny and sarcastic that sounds. Was it my craving to smell sweaty guys and overly perfumed girls? I don't think so. I didn't want to admit it but I knew it was my yearning to see the blue eyed girl again. With her face in my head I quickly got ready and drove to school. I ran inside and got things from my locker to only find that her locker was 2 down from mine. I actually thought the universe was finally favoring me. I thought about introducing myself but thought against it because she seemed like a shy person and I didn't want to scare her off. I shut my locker and speed walked to my first class. Unlike the first day the classes went by ridiculously slow until it was finally English. I took my seat in front of the girl. She kept her eyes away from me but I caught her sneaking a peak at me once or twice when I sat down. As Ms. Dawes handed out the grades to the papers we were supposed to write and e-mail to her last night I heard a small gasp from behind me. I looked up from my A grade and willed myself not to turn around and ask her what was wrong. Mrs. Dawes looked over to the girl, giving her permission to speak.

"Mrs. Dawes, I don't understand how I got a C."

You've got to be kidding me. This girl couldn't possibly be so rude to disrupt the class to talk publicly about her grade. I rolled my eyes. You shouldn't have gotten your hopes up Eli. No girl is perfect. The girl continued to argue about her grade.

"You can't hide behind vampire fiction forever," Answered Dawes. Whatever that meant.

"I'm not hiding," she answered defensively.

"Then prove it to your new writing partner." She pointed to me. Even though I was just about to lose interest in this girl I couldn't help but feel a bolt of excitement. I was shocked.

"Me?" I mumbled.

"Yes, you. Your writing is good but it's a bit wordy." My writing was just fine! I thought. I guess I could understand where this girl was coming from about taking criticism harshly.

Dawes continued, "Ohhh class I feel this is going to be a great partnership… like Sylvia Plath and Ted Hughs!" Apparently the girl behind me was not too excited about this arrangement because she commented, "Sylvia Plath killed herself." This made me laugh. At least she was smart and not just pretty. When class ended I took a while to get all of my stuff together. The blue eyed girl was fast though. I looked for a chance to find at least a small way to interact with her so I sped up to her in the doorway and purposely bumped into her trying to get her annyoed. She looked up at me but then scowled I couldn't help but smirk. I walked away leaving her there glaring at me.


	4. The Kiss

**Hey! So this is my first authors note! Yay… I feel like I'm talking to myself. Any who! If anyone is reading this story I'm letting you know that I've already written up to 5 chapters of this I just haven't uploaded them all. So after this chapter (the fourth) I'm going to upload my fifth one later today and then I'm going to start typing the sixth one.**

**Chapter 4- The Kiss**

_Clare's P.O.V_

I couldn't believe I was going to be partnering with that mysterious boy! He seemed so interesting. I knew I should think he was annoying and rude but I just couldn't. That night I fell asleep thinking about that dark haired, green eyed boy.

The next morning I walked into the school. I started the day off with science like any other day. The periods wouldn't go by fast enough! Finally it was English. I couldn't believe how much I was looking forward to seeing my "Writing partner". I walked in and he already caught my eyes in his. I smiled and walked over. As I got closer I felt all of my insecurities come to the front of my brain. I looked down at the floor.

"Uh. Hi I'm Clare," I mumbled. Ugh! I didn't even know the boy and he made me act like this!

"Hey. I'm Eli," he answered, "So you've got that paper for me to review?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," I said and fumbled through my backpack to get it. He took the paper and skimmed it. His perfect face fell right away.

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"The title centered?" he countered.

"Mrs. Dawes is right! I have writer's block!" I complained.

"Then don't hand it in," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I was confused, "And do what tell her the dog ate my homework?"

"Or you could take off," he said quieter with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Now I think I was catching his drift, "You mean skip?" I asked, just to be sure.

"If you want to get official," he answered still having that mischievous look in his eyes. I thought about it. Did I really want to skip? Did I have enough courage? The new Clare would say yes right away. It also would give me more time with this, Eli. The bell rang. Mrs. Dawes was going to come in any second.

"Decision time," he said raising his hands like a scale, a metaphor of me weighing my options. I looked at him trying to have that look of mischief in my eyes too. I hopped out of my seat and walked towards the door. "Well you coming?" I said. Wow I was feeling brave today. He raised his eyebrows and thought about it. The look on his face said well why not? He got up from his seat and followed me out the door.

_Eli's P.O.V._

This was way better then school. Just sitting here on a bench with one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. We were just talking about topics to write about. She told me how her parents were fighting a lot. I could tell she felt sad and uncomfortable talking about it. I said she should write about that since she seemed to have a lot of bottled up feelings about that subject.

"No, its personnel," she answered almost sounding offended.

"You care too much about what people think," I said speaking my thoughts.

"That's not true," she said again sounding hurt but this time a hint of playfulness in her tone.

"Scream," I said, "As loud as you can." She stared at me in disbelief but looked around to see if anyone was listening. This ought to be good.

"ahhhh….." It was a pathetic excuse for a scream.

"That's the best you could do?" I asked, challenging her.

She glared at me but stood up and straightened her dress. She looked around and then suddenly belted out the loudest scream I have ever heard, "!"

My face turned from expectance to stunned.

She looked at me with an accomplished look on her face, "your turn," she said quietly. I pretended to think about it, "Nah, it's not my style." No way was I going to scream in front of a crowd, I told her to do that for my own selfish enjoyment. She looked surprised and annoyed. She started saying that I had to scream. I stood up and backed away telling her no. We were both laughing and arguing until she backed me into a telephone pole. I grabbed her wrists and we both stopped laughing and arguing. I stared into her deep blue eyes. All of the sudden my emotions flooded through my body and my heart got the best of me. I leaned down cautiously and when she didn't move away I pressed my lips to hers. She was surprised but didn't pull away. I felt overwhelmed. I knew I should pull away but again my heart got the best of me. I deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to me. I pulled away before anymore emotions could take control of me. I opened my eyes and stared down at the shocked Clare.

"Um…we should probably get back," was all she said. I was nervous that I made the wrong move but as we walked back to the school I saw her smile to herself and my worries melted away.

**Clare's P.O.V.**

Did Eli Goldsworthy really just kiss me? I tried to control my excitement. THIS WAS THE HOTTEST GUY EVER KISSING ME THOUGH! I went straight to Alli after to school and immediately started to tell my story. When I was done her mouth just hung open and she stared at me with a blank expression on her face. Finally her lips pulled up into a smile and she squealed with excitement.

"I always knew he would like you! Was I right or was I right?" She exclaimed. I just rolled my eyes I couldn't remember a time we ever had a real conversation about me and Eli but I ignored the fact and linked my arm through hers as we made our way to her house.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Alli asked.

"About what?" What was she talking about now?

"You know!" She said exasperated, "Like with you and Eli!" Oh that. I thought.

"Well," I started, "I'm not really sure. I don't know him that well and I think I should be friends with him first when OR if we ever date." I stated. Alli just rolled her eyes.

"Fine do what you want Clare, but trust me he likes you. He wouldn't make out with you if he didn't." She said, emphasizing the make out part. It was my turn to roll my eyes now.

"Alli, we didn't make out we just kissed." I said confidently. She just giggled.

"Whatever you say Clare." I just giggled with her because I couldn't contain my excitement about the future.

**Eli's P.O.V.**

It was 11pm and I was on my laptop. I couldn't get my mind off of Clare. I couldn't believe I kissed her. I could tell she didn't mind but wouldn't it be better if we were friends before we jumped into anything serious. I felt bad. What if she really did like me? I would just have led her on. But it wasn't my fault I couldn't control my emotions. I wasn't going to deny that I did like her but I was positive that we should just be friends before I let her into my life. I decided to just talk to her tomorrow. I was almost mad at myself. It was only the 1st week into the school year and already I was having problems. I put my computer down and shut my eyes dreading tomorrow.

The next day in English I approached Clare cautiously. I took a deep breath and tapped her shoulder for her to turn around. She spun around and smiled when she saw my face. I couldn't help but smirk back. I was looking into her deep blue eyes and completely lost my train of thought. I was pulled out of my thoughts from Clare's voice,

"um.. Eli can we talk… alone?" She asked. I was confused and a little worried. Why would she need to talk to me… alone? I needed to talk to her alone so what was she doing? She dragged me out into the hallway.

"Yesterday," She started and then stopped, "I think we should just be friends… for the time being anyway." She quickly added. Was this girl reading my mind? How could she possibly feel the same as me? I was shocked but I enjoyed our similarities.

"Yeah of course. Sorry about yesterday too, I don't know what came over me." I said. She just smiled and walked away.


	5. The Playground

**Hey! So after this chapter I have to start working on the sixth one. If you have any suggestions feel free to let me know… you know like story ideas to spice it up a little (lol creepy!) or ways to improve my writing… Thanks!**

**Chapter 5- The Playground**

_Clare's P.O.V._

Well that was easier than I expected. I had a feeling that he felt the same way. After school I walked outside and hopped down the steps. I stared up at the sky, clouds were moving in and covering up the sun. A breeze swept by and I got goose bumps. I had a feeling that it was going to rain so I started to walk out of the parking lot not waiting for Alli to stop flirting with Drew. I started to feel cold droplets of water on my neck and looked up to see the drops of water coming down harder. Suddenly I heard a honk on the street and looked over to see the one and only Eli. He motioned for me to come inside his car. I just stared at him wide eyed. He wanted me to ride in a hearse? I thought about it. Being in a hearse wouldn't be that bad and it would give me more time with him. I snapped out of my thoughts and jogged to the passenger side of the car and got in.

"Hello," He simply said. It made me smile.

"Hi," I answered. He smirked; it seems that he does this a lot.

"Where to?"

"Umm…" It took me a while to remember my address because my thoughts were discombobulated from his stunning wet hair and clothes, "13 Taylor Street."

We drove off. He turned on the radio. It immediately turned to screamo music. Some song called problem by the job. He quickly turned it off again, looking embarrassed. I smiled, and decided to tease him.

"Who knew Elijah Goldsworthy was so self conscious?" He looked at me and answered,

"I just didn't want to make your delicate ears go deaf." I pretended to be annoyed,

"It wasn't that loud!" My cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Stop it Clare you look like a rapist with your creepy smile! I mentally smacked myself. He just smirked (again!) and shook his head. We finally pulled up to my house.

"Thanks for the ride," I said shyly.

"Sure, see ya," He answered.

I got out of the car and ran up my porch steps. I got out the key to my front door. I still heard the hearse's motor running, he must be waiting until I get into my house… what a gentleman. I laughed to myself. I opened my door and instantly heard my parents fighting again and then a glass break. I slowly backed away from my door. Not again.

"Hey… you ok?" I heard Eli call out to me. Before I could answer I heard another glass break and then quickly ran off the steps.

"What's wrong?" Eli questioned.

"My parents are fighting again," I said without meeting his eyes.

"Do wanna go somewhere else?" He asked. I looked up and met his eyes finally. He looked concerned. I just nodded and got back in his hearse. We drove off and I realized I had no clue where we were going.

"Eli… where are we going?" I finally asked. He didn't answer.

"Eli?" I asked again.

" Be patient Clare," He answered a smirk playing on his full lips. My eyebrows furrowed.

He just chuckled and kept on driving. I sighed and looked around for something to do. I grabbed out my phone and checked the time. It was 3:35. About 10 minutes later we arrived outside of a park I had never been to before.

"Where are we?" I questioned.

"At a park obviously," He said sarcastically. I laughed.

"Yeah I got that," I answered returning the sarcasm.

The rain had let up and the sun had come out behind the clouds and sparkled on the wet grass. I followed Eli under a tree and we sat down not caring if we got wet. It was silent until Eli cleared his throat,

"So are your parents that bad?" He asked. I didn't know how to answer his question.

"When I walked in I heard a glass break. They're getting a lot worse," I hoped that answered it. He just nodded his head and stared off into the distance. I sat there doing the same and I watched the clouds move quickly and the sun come out more and more by the second. Suddenly Eli stood up. Before I could say anything he grabbed my hand to pull me up and lead me to the swings. I sat down on the swing and he started to push me. It was fun at first but it kept on going higher and higher. I didn't want to tell him I was scared of heights because I would sound like a wimp so I kept my mouth shut and closed my eyes. I heard him laugh when he saw my face.

"Just tell me when you don't wanna go any higher," He said with that stupid but hot smirk on his face. I decided to take that opportunity.

"Ok then. You can stop pushing now." He stopped and sat on the swing next to me.

"It's good to get over your fears you know, "He said.

"I get over one fear at a time," I answered.

"What fear are you tackling now?"

I thought about it for a few seconds then answered, "Trusting people I guess."

Eli had a thoughtful expression on his face. Suddenly he asked, "You have a fear of trusting people?" I don't know why I got uncomfortable but my face grew pink.

"I don't know. I just had a bad experience in the past," I said not being to clear. I was obviously referring to my ex-boyfriend, K.C. but he didn't need to know that.

By now the sun was shining bright overhead and little kids were on the playground running around. Suddenly a 5 year old ran up to us and hugged Eli's legs.

"Hello. My name is Chris. What's your name?" Eli looked down at him startled.

"Ummm… Eli." Eli answered making it sound more like a question. I just giggled, Eli didn't seem like a kid person and you could tell he was already growing uncomfortable. The boy was still clinging to his legs and was staring up at him with wide brown eyes. Eli had his arms up in the air like the little toddler was a mutant and he was afraid to touch him. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I walked over and squatted down next to the boy. I put on my best happy voice for a kid and asked,

"Hi, I'm Clare. Do you know where your mom is?" The boy looked at me and soon had a wide grin on his face with his small baby teeth showing.

"Mommy is at work," he said sweetly.

"Well who are you here with then?" I asked still with my happy voice.

"Julia!" he shouted getting excited. I heard a small gasp from Eli. I looked up at him to see what was wrong and saw his face was a mix of shock, confusion, and something like scared. I furrowed my eyes brows and just stared at him while he searched the playground seeming to look for somebody. Suddenly a woman with messy red hair and baggy clothes came up to us and Chris and quickly swooped him off the ground.

"What has your mother told you about talking to strangers!" she scolded him. She walked away with Chris in her arms still and Chris waved to us as he and his babysitter went back to one of the park benches. I looked back at Eli and he was just staring at the ground now with only regret shown on his face.

"Are you ok?" I asked with worry and confusion in my voice. I seemed to have startled him from the question. He looked up at me his eyes full of sadness,

"Fine," was all he said.

"Umm…ok. I guess," I didn't know what to say because obviously he wasn't "fine". I just sat there still on my knees from talking to Chris.

He finally spoke, "So where did you get to be so good with kids?" he asked sarcastically. I laughed, "If you haven't noticed I'm one of those good girls who are good at everything," I replied with a sarcastic remark too. His eye brows raised and he got a mischievous look on his face.

"Good girl? What do mean by that exactly?" he asked with his usual smirk.

"You know… I go to church, I volunteer, I get good grades, I have a purity ring…" I was going to continue when I realized he was just staring at me.

"What?" I asked feeling self conscious.

"You actually have a purity ring?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah.." I couldn't help but feel a little bit hurt. Did he really have a problem with my purity ring? If he did than he's a jerk. His face changed to curiosity.

"I've never met someone with that much self-respect before," he said almost admiringly. I couldn't help but blush,

"Thank you… I think" I giggled. He smirked and got up from the swing,

"I should get you home now," he said.

"Yeah my parents are probably wondering where I am," I answered.

Once we came to a stop in front of my house I unbuckled my seatbelt. I was reluctant to get out of the car. I didn't want to leave Eli's presence yet. I decided to thank him for being there for me while my parents were fighting,

"Eli… I wanted to just say thanks for hanging out with me when my parents were you know.." He smirked, and said, "No problem. See you tomorrow."

I got out of the car satisfied and opened my door to only walk into an empty house. Really? Not even a note? Well at least there's no screaming, I thought to myself.


	6. This is me

**Hey so I know this chapter is really short but since the holidays are near I've been really busy! This chapter is kind of just a filler so there's nothing very interesting but it's good for the next few chapters! Please if you have any ideas TELL ME because I need some help. Review pleaseeee! **

**Chapter 6- This is me**

_Eli's P.O.V._

Once I got home I ran up to my room without talking to my parents. My thoughts were consumed by Clare. I was starting to like her… a lot. I couldn't let this happen though. I didn't deserve to be with her… not after what I did. If Julia was heartbroken then so am I. I was an asshole. Everyone I meet, they end up hating me. Why should Clare be any different? She's not Eli. She's no different than every other individual that knows me. Even if I can't see that right now, once she found out about my past she would despise me. Every remotely happy feeling inside of me that came from being with Clare was drained out of me. I let out an exasperated breath and collapsed onto my bed. I stretched out my arm to grab my headphones. These babies blocked reality but still kept me from being consumed by my thoughts. I clasped them onto my head and cranked up the music. My iPod immediately started playing Wait and Bleed by Slipknot. My interpretation of this song was cutting. Plain and simple. I've thought about cutting many times. I mean I sure did have a hell of a lot of reasons to! I couldn't do that to my parents though. I wasn't the type of guy to be so inconsiderate. I let the music take over my thoughts and slowly drifted into sleep.

_Clare's P.O.V._

The next morning I hesitated to get up. I really didn't feel like going to school. I had two reasons for feeling like this too. My first one which was the better reason was that I felt like complete crap. My throat was soar and I felt sweaty and gross like you do when you're sick. The other reason which isn't a very good reason at all is that I didn't want to be around Eli. I know it sounds stupid but I've decided that I hate being in his presence. He makes me feel vulnerable and unsure about what to do next. My stomach gets tight and excited when I even think about him. I know what that sounds like and no I don't like him. He seems interesting but I'm pretty sure I feel like that because he scares me. If a person scares me I know I should stay away from them because they're probably a bad influence. So those are my reasons for not going to school, being sick and not wanting a bad influence… pretty acceptable reasons if you ask me. I sat up from my bad and slowly made my way to the top of my stairs. As I started to slowly trudge down the steps I heard my mom and dad fighting. It was so early in the morning and they were already fighting? I didn't know how to feel. I was still half asleep. I just stood there waiting for my body to move. Without thinking I turned around and went back inside my room. I lie there on the bed and think about closing my eyes. What would my mom say once she saw me still asleep on a school day? I was about to get back up but then changed my mind… who gives a damn.


	7. What's your fear?

**Chapter 7- What's you fear?**

_Clare's P.O.V._

_ I felt a warm breeze flutter across my face. A smile inched across my peaceful face. As I opened my eyes I gasped at the beautiful scene in front of me. I was sitting high up in a pine tree that overlooked a wide river and a green valley below. The sun shined off the water and hit my face giving me a warm sensation. I heard the birds chirp and the squirrels scamper around. I sat back against the trunk of the tree. I sighed peacefully. Suddenly the clouds start to close in on me. Thunder claps in the distance sending the animals into their homes. The sun is captured behind the clouds and shines just enough to give the storm cloud a luminous look. I stared at the amazing contrast of light and dark. I couldn't help but compare the scene to Eli and I. I sighed once more, gazing. The rain started to fall and splash against my skin. I smiled as I left Eli completely surround me._

I was suddenly jolted out of my serene dream by my mother stomping up the stairs.

"Clare Diane Edwards! What do you think you're doing sleeping in on a school day?" she yelled.

"I don't feel good," I mumbled, barely audible.

"And?" my mother questioned coldly. I was annoyed by her non caring attitude. I sat up and glared at her, "_And_, I can't go to school because I'm sick!"

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to go to school today. I have a very important meeting today that I can't miss."

"Mom," I argued, "I'm completely old enough to stay home alone!"

"Sweety, you're going through a hard time right now, I'd rather you be with… people," she said quietly.

"Hard time?" I questioned.

"I saw you with that boy. The one with the hearse. I know that you're just trying to rebel to get attention from your father and I because of… our disagreements but-"

I quickly interrupted her, "_I_ am not the one going through a 'hard time'! And you and dad aren't having 'disagreements'! Mom face it… you guys HATE each other!" I was practically on the verge of tears. My mother stared at me with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm sorry sweety. These things just happen. Before you know it though, it will all be over," after she said those words her expression changed to a face that says, I shouldn't of just said that.

"What do you mean it will all be over soon?" I asked, knowing what she meant but not wanting to hear the answer.

She looked down guiltily, not meeting my eyes. I took in a shaky breath, tears now flowing freely from my tired eyes. I stood up from my bed not wanting to even be in the same room as my mother. I know I shouldn't blame it on her but she how could she be so inconsiderate? Does she not realize that once my dad is gone it will just be me and her? Alone. My tears were still streaming down my face as I stepped into the hot shower and the fresh water and salt water blended.

Once I was ready for school I met my mother in her car. She didn't even acknowledge my existence besides starting to drive to the school. Once we arrived at the parking lot my mother started speaking.

"Since your late here's a note," she handed me a piece of paper explaining my absence. I took it and without another word I got out of the car and slammed the door shut on my mom. I ran up to the Degrassi building and walked to the office to give the secretary the note. It was into third period once I was done putting my things away in my locker so I went to my Biology class and took my seat.

_Eli's P.O.V._

I've been looking for Clare all day. Where was she? It was fourth period, which meant it was time for English. Hopefully she would show up so I didn't have to feel like a stalker, thinking about her every minute. I walked into Ms. Dawes room and to my relief Clare was sitting in her usual seat behind mine. I walked up to her with my signature smirk playing on my lips. I quickly noticed her puffy red eyes and the lack of happiness… hell, lack of life on her face!

"Hey, missed you earlier today, attempting to ditch without me?" I teased jokingly. She just smiled weakly without looking me in the eyes and continued to stare at her fiddling fingers.

"You okay?" I asked, now concerned.

"I'm fine Eli," she said almost in a whisper.

I looked at her in confusion and concern but let it drop and took my seat in front of her. Ms. Dawes started talking about our next writing assignment. We had to write an essay on a realistic fear we had in our life. This was easy for me.

"So do I have any volunteers who would like to share their topics of their essays?" Ms. Dawes asked. A girl raised her hand, "I'm going to write about my fear of spiders," she said and giggled flirtatiously. Wow so original, I thought.

"That's a good one Annie, but class," she said addressing everyone now, "Try to come up with a deep fear maybe more original or quirky. Something that helps you express yourself." I tried to muffle a laugh. That was Ms. Dawes' way of telling someone that their idea sucked.

"Please take the rest of the class time to discuss with your partners what your topic will be," Ms. Dawes finished. I turned around with a sigh of relief when I looked into Clare's blue eyes again. Damn she's turning me into a sap!

"So, you have any idea what you're going to be writing about?" I asked curiously. She just shook her head without speaking. Her eyes looked glazed over and dull. I couldn't contain myself any longer, "Clare, please tell me what's wrong, because you're obviously upset about something," I said getting to the point. She tried to speak but nothing came out. Finally after brutally clearing her throat several times she spoke with a raspy unhealthy voice, "I feel sick," was all she said. Without hesitation I asked Ms. Dawes to take Clare to the nurse and led her by her hand to the office.


	8. The Knowing Nurse

**Chapter 8- The Knowing Nurse**

_Eli's P.O.V._

I lead Clare down to the nurse's office. When we arrived I sat her down on one of the waiting room chairs. I turned my head to look at her nervously as she turned hers downwards, looking at our still intertwined hands. As she blushed and tried to pull away I grasped on tighter. Sorry if I liked holding her hand! Suddenly the nurse walked in, interrupting my thoughts.

"What seems to be the problem Ms. Edwards?" she asked kindly.

"I don't feel very good," she answered in a hoarse voice.

"Alright, come on in," she said in a sweet voice, "Eli, can you wait out here for Clare?"

Nice! An excuse to miss English, "Yeah, sure," I answered.

As Clare and the nurse walked inside her office I slouched back on the chair waiting for Clare to come out again.

_Clare's P.O.V._

I sat on the cot and waited for the nurse to get situated. She took her papers and clipped them to a board.

"So, what hurts?" the nurse started.

"My throat feels like I swallowed gravel and I really just feel disgusting in general," I replied honestly.

"Alright Clare here's what I'm going to do," the old woman said, "You sound terrible so to save us both some time I'm going to send you home."

"Oh alright," I answered.

"So do you have anyone that could pick you up?" She asked.

"Um… no. No one's home," I said.

The nurse looked to be in deep thought, "That boy," she finally said, "Is he your friend?"

"I guess so," what did this have to do with anything?

"Would you be okay if the boy takes you home and watches you there?"

I could suddenly feel my cheeks start to get hotter and hotter. Eli? At my house? Alone? With me? "Yeah sure!" I answered way too quickly.

The nurse smiled knowingly. She helped me up from the cot and led me out of the room.

"Eli sweety, would you do this nice girl over here and I a favor and take her home please?" The nurse asked almost too kindly like she was being sarcastic.

Eli's face brightened and I tried my best to hold in a giggle from escaping my lips, "Oh… yeah! Of course!"

Eli and I made our way outside after grabbing my supplies from my locker. As we approached the car he ran ahead to open the door for me. I was about to say thank you when nothing came out of my mouth. I had completely lost my voice! I just smiled and continued to get in the car.

"What no thank you?" Eli said teasingly.

I tried my hardest to talk, "Sorry, I basically lost my voice," I choked out.

_Eli's P.O.V._

Damn it! Are you kidding me? I probably seemed like a conceded asshole.

"Ha… sorry," was all I could get out as I went around to my side of the car quickly trying to hide my blush. I started the car and made my way to Clare Edward's house.


	9. Death is Not my Style

**Chapter 9- Death is Not my Style**

_Eli's P.O.V._

Once we arrived at the house I hopped out of my car and helped Clare out. She led me to her front door and opened it. As I stepped inside I looked around the floor. Pretty nice place, I thought. I was still standing there when Clare made her way over to the couch.

"You need anything?" I asked making sure to have her as comfortable as possible.

Since she couldn't talk she just shook her head no. I shrugged and made my way over to the couch and plopped down next to her. She reached for the remote and turned on the TV. I sat back and watched what was on. Hold on!

"Clare what is this?" I asked.

"Mean Girls!" she croaked, happily.

"I'm not watching this crap!" I said firmly, but at the end giving in and smirking.

Right when I said this though four girls came onto the screen and that made me change my mind. Damn… they were hot! Sorry, but I'm a guy. I settled back down again and heard Clare giggle a bit. I just smirked to myself and watched the movie.

_Clare's P.O.V._

I giggled as Eli zoned out on the screen with the "hot" girls. Boys will be boys. I felt a wave of sleep overcome me and my eyelids started to become heavier. I fought to keep them open in fear that Eli would get uncomfortable with me asleep. I couldn't fight any longer though and without any memory of it I fell asleep on the couch next to Eli.

…

I woke up to the smell of chicken noodle soup. I opened my eyes unwillingly and saw Eli setting the soup on the coffee table in front of me.

"Oh you're awake!" Eli stated.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," I said sarcastically.

Eli narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"Here I made you this just in case you were hungry when you woke up," Eli said.

I couldn't help but blush, he was pretty sweet and considerate! "Thanks," I answered.

As I started sipping the soup Eli started to talk, "So if you're sick why did you go to school?"

"Both my parents are at work," I answered.

"You're not allowed to stay home alone?" he asked.

"Well, I usually am, but my mom thinks I'm…" I didn't finish my sentence. Did I want to tell him that my mom thought I was just hanging out with him because I wanted to rebel? He would laugh at me. I decided to say it though, "She thinks I'm trying to rebel by hanging out with you," I said quickly.

To my surprise Eli's face was serious, "Are you?" He asked. I couldn't believe this! He actually thought I was just using him to rebel?

"No! I like you!" I said loudly. His eyebrows rose. It suddenly clicked.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I said. Maybe it was true… I was positive that I was attracted to him but I didn't like him like that… I think. No I don't!

He just chuckled, "I know."

I sighed and I could again, feel my face getting warmer. He started to laugh louder.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked in utter confusion.

"You get embarrassed so easily!" He said breathlessly. I groaned and hit him on the shoulder.

"Shut up!" He held his hands up as to say he surrendered. I looked at his hands and started to stare unconsciously.

"Your nails are black," I stated.

"Yes, yes they are," he said sarcastically.

"Why?"

"I was bored."

"Are you Goth?" Where was this boldness coming from? I have no idea!

He chuckled, "No."

"Than why do you drive a hearse?" I asked again.

"Cause it's my style," he answered confidently.

"What is? Death?"

His face got serious all of the sudden, "Death would never be my style… do I seem that cynical." I suddenly got… scared? Why was I feeling scared of Eli?

"Well… you drive a hearse, so yeah," I answered, holding my ground.

He didn't answer.

"Why do you drive a hearse?" I asked persistently. I know I seem really annoying and rude but it seemed to have a pretty important answer.

"Clare, why do care?" He asked. I thought and decided to answer the question with another question.

"Why did you care what my fear is right now at the park?"

"I was curious…"

I nodded, "Like I am now."

"I uh… just lost someone close to me, so I feel like if I'm sort of close to death and what not I'm close to them too," he finally answered.

I just stared at him. I wasn't expecting that. Someone close to him died? Poor Eli! Whoa… crush moment there. I didn't know what to say so I quickly blurted out,

"I think you should go now."

"But your still home alone," he answered seeming slightly protective. As weird as it sounds I liked it.

"Yeah, but my dad will probably be home soon," I reassured.

"Alright, bye. See you tomorrow?" he asked.

"If I'm still sick probably not but you'll definitely see me on Friday," I said.

"Alright, call me if you need me," he said and made his way out the door.


	10. A Mistake

**Chapter 10- A Mistake**

_Clare's __P.O.V._

The next day I woke up feeling the same… crappy. I sighed and looked at the clock before rolling back over in bed. It read ten o'clock. Last night my mom said that she and my dad would be going to marriage counseling in the morning and if I needed to stay home I could. I couldn't help but roll my eyes when she mentioned the counseling. At least they're trying to make things work. I fell back asleep for another two hours and woke again from my phone ringing. I sat up a bit and saw it was none other than… Eli! I felt a jolt of happiness and sprung up from my bed. Wow… amazing how much one person can make you feel better. Yeah there was no denying I _really_ liked him. I grabbed my phone quickly and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Eli," he answered.

"Yeah hi," I responded not knowing what to say.

"So I have an hour long lunch period and I was wondering if you wanted me to come over and keep you company?" he questioned. I blushed even though he wasn't actually with me. Could he get any more perfect? Seriously! He's hot, mysterious, funny, sarcastic, opinionated, smart, caring… I could go on forever. It was clear I couldn't just stay friends with him. Maybe he was being so nice to me because he thought of me like a sister. No Clare! HE kissed YOU!

"Right, he kissed me," I repeated to myself aloud.

"What? Who kissed you?" Eli asked, seeming to be jealous. I covered my mouth and my eyes widened in surprise. Really Clare you just had to say that aloud?

"Oh sorry! No one kissed me I was just… uh… I just woke up so I'm kind of you know…" I literally sounded like a retard. How was I going to get him to like me if I sounded mentally challenged? I heard him chuckle on the other line, "Okay, so I'll see you in about 5 minutes,"

"Yeah alright," I said, and then hung up. After I put my phone down I went downstairs and sat on my couch. A sudden wave of loneliness filled my mind. I turned on the TV for some noise and a few minutes after the doorbell rang. I got up and shuffled to the door. As I opened it and saw Eli's face I couldn't be more thankful to have him, even if it was just as a friend. A big embarrassing smile spread across my face, "Hey," I said.

"Hey, it seems your voice is better," he observed. I laughed lightly, "Yeah I don't sound like a frog anymore, yay!" He smirked and walked passed me to sit on the couch.

"Yeah come on it, make yourself comfortable!" I said sarcastically. His smirk... intensified? I don't know but his face seemed to brighten. He looked me over. Was he checking me out? "Nice outfit," he finally spoke. I looked down at my attire and saw I was wearing my regular summer pajamas, short shorts and a t-shirt. I suppose I had bed head which probably made me look I just finished a make-out session. When did these dirty thoughts start appearing in my mind? I couldn't help but blush and run upstairs to change. "No don't, I mean you don't have to change," he said coolly. I blushed even more and went to sit next to him on the couch. "So what do you want to do?" I asked. In my mind it sounded suggestive, because to tell you the truth all I want to do is kiss him again!

"I don't know we could… watch a movie, eat lunch, talk, and do each other's nails!" he said jokingly. I laughed and playfully slapped him. I was becoming such a flirt. He smirked and leaned in a little, "What would you like to do?" I gulped and stared into his eyes. I couldn't hold it in any longer, "I think you know," I stated. He looked into my eyes. I was searching his for some emotion. To my extreme disappointment I saw _regret._"I should get going, my lunch period will be over soon," with that he got up from the couch and rushed out the door. What the hell just happened? Had he rejected me?

"Oh my god!" I yelled in realization, "I was just rejected and humiliated!" I lunged forward onto the couch and screamed into the pillow. It was weird how you could go from being happy and… turned on in one minute and then on the verge of tears in the next. I didn't know what to do so I quickly got my phone and texted Alli.

Clare: alli I need help! ASAP

Alli: wats rong?

Clare: I totally humiliated myself in front of eli!

Alli: wat happened!

Clare: I thought we were in a moment and I came on to him and he just left!

Alli: omg! i'll come over after school. But g2g don't want to get caught texting in class. ;)

I sighed and closed my eyes to let myself think. Maybe I was being over dramatic? Maybe he really did have to leave. But I know that's crap. He doesn't like me like that. The kiss a few days ago was a mistake.


	11. Alli's Help

**Hey so it's been a while! I'm not sure who is exactly reading this still but I'll still post just for fun. Please review if you have any ideas, suggestions, or you just want to make me happy because I squeal just like Alli does when I get a review **

**Chapter 11- Alli's Help**

_Clare's P.O.V._

I spent the rest of my day moping around eating ice cream. I felt like a pathetic slob. We weren't even going out and I'm acting like I had the worst break up of my life! I didn't even cry when KC _actually_ broke up with me. I was half asleep on the couch with the TV on mute when I was alerted by the doorbell ringing. I reluctantly got up and shuffled to the door. Once I opened it Alli walked in with her backpack and an extra bag of books in her right hand.

"Here these are for you," she said handing me the bag of books. I grumbled but took them and plopped them on the floor next to the staircase. I looked up at Alli and she was staring at me horror struck. I guess I really did look terrible. I stepped up on the landing of my stair case to where a mirror was. Wow. I had smudged mascara, red eyes, tear stained cheeks… the whole nine yards.

"Aww Clare what happened? Tell me everything!" she said as she landed on the couch. I sat down next to her and told her everything that happened.

"God Clare! I'm sorry but it's completely obvious that he either has mixed feelings for you or something's holding him back but either way he definitely likes you!"

"Alli…no. What would make you even think that? He rejected me!" I stated as the tears crept their way back to my tear ducts.

"Clare give me some credit please! I've dated older boys before; I think I know how this works. I know the Clare thing to do would be to confront him about it but you have to make him come to you," she said knowingly.

"How long do you think that would be though?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know but be patient," she said like she was the love guru.

"But it's so embarrassing! I came on to him and he rejected me if I ignore him he'll think I'm scared," I debated.

Alli rolled her eyes, "Do what you want Clare, if you don't want to follo my FAB-ULOUS advice than whatever!" she said jokingly. I smiled at her and quickly sat up.

"Help me pick out my outfit for tomorrow!" I said enthusiastically. I knew this would make Alli happy. She squealed, "Okay! I have the perfect out fit to make him want you!" she yelled. I just rolled my eyes and followed her up the stairs.


	12. The Plan

**Chapter 12- The Plan**

_Eli's P.O.V._

The next day I arrived at the school late so I wouldn't have to face Clare at her locker. She would probably be embarrassed to see me after what happened yesterday. I was embarrassed at myself! Why was I so scared to kiss her again? I wasn't scared the first time. I wasn't exactly thinking the first time but still. I arrived at my locker and began to take out the necessary books. Once I was done I went to my class and zoned out until the bell rang. Once the class was over I sauntered to my locker that HAD to be right next to Clare's. I stared straight into my locker focusing on getting the right books out. Once I slammed my locker shut I saw Clare out of the corner of my eye. She was looking tired and nervous but other than that she seemed fine. I was staring at her for a good five seconds when she looked up at me with her crystal blue eyes. I was tongue tied so I was just looking at her like an imbecile. She raised her eyebrows, "Yes?" she asked.

I didn't know what to do. Should I apologize for just walking out on her? That was out of the question… than I would have to tell her about my past and why I couldn't be with her. I just quickly muttered sorry and strode away. I definitely seemed like an ass but I couldn't do anything else.

_Clare's P.O.V._

I didn't know how much longer I could keep up this charade! I tried to keep my cool when he just walked away but now I'm literally on the verge of tears. This isn't fair! Why do I have to deal with him? His stupid past, his stupid mystery, his stupid good looks! At this point I was about to cave in and walk right up to him and demand him to tell what the hell was wrong with him, but I needed to follow Alli's advice. She knows more about guys than I ever will. After getting my books from my locker I jogged to my next class since I was going to be late. As I sat down in my seat I pulled out my phone and quickly texted Alli.

Clare: I don't know how much longer I can keep this up it's killing me!

Alli: Stay strong Clare! Lol. I'll talk to you at lunch. Whatever you do DON'T TALK TO HIM!

Once I got her responding text I sighed and put my phone away.

_**Lunch…**_

When I entered the cafeteria and spotted Alli I basically ran up to her and placed my bag down.

"Help!" was all I said and she sat me down and started to talk.

"Okay so here's the plan, I'm going to use my amazing gossip skills and see what's up with him alright? So do you know if he has any close friends that may know why he acted the way he did?" she asked. I thought for a minute. I did see him hanging around with this kid named Adam. "Well I think he hangs out with this kid named Adam but- "

"Woah! The transgender!" Alli practically yelled in disbelief. I was confused. He's a transgender? Wow I'm so out of the loop.

"Uhh… yeah? I guess so…" I answered, not exactly knowing the answer.

"Oh wow. Okay so I'll talk to Adam and we'll see what I can get out of him," she planned deviously.

"Alli don't do anything stupid," I warned her.

"I won't, I won't!" she said, and with that she got up from the table and set out to find Adam.


	13. Scaring Adam

**So I actually have no idea where this story is going right now but I'm still writing. It's probably getting boring and I know I'm not the best writer but whatever! Pleaseeee review and I'll update… if u want me to. **

**Chapter 13- Scaring Adam**

_Alli's P.O.V._

As I left the cafeteria I went looking for Drew. The perfect part about this plan was that I had an excuse to talk to Drew since he's Adam's brother! I found him just coming out of the boy's bathroom and I walked up to him, "Hey Drew!" I said flirtatiously.

He smiled, "Hey Alli what's up?"

I smiled back and walked closer to him, "I was just wondering where Adam is? I need to talk to him."

"Oh sure," he said, "he's by his locker probably reading comics or something…he's such a dork." I giggled, "K, thanks." I strutted down the hallway making sure drew saw my diva like walk. At the end of the hall I saw the one and only Adam sitting at his locker reading comics just like Drew said.

"Hey, Adam right?" I approached.

"Uh… yeah. Who are you?" he asked.

"My name's Alli. I'm Clare's friend," Once I mentioned Clare's name his face went pale.

"Oh," was all he said. I sat down next to him. Time to get to the point, "Alright so I know you're Eli's friend. Wanna tell me why he's been so weird to Clare lately?" I asked trying to intimidate him.

"Uhhh… I don't know what you're talking about," he said. Wow he's a pretty bad liar.

"Look I know you do, and I know you know the answer!" I started to raise my voice. His eyes widened ad he started to get up and inch away ever so slightly. I bolted up and started walking closer to him. " Adam tell me or I'll make sure no girl looks at you ever again," I threatened, I'm pretty evil. His eyes widened even more. That seems to have done the trick. "Look, I can't tell you, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. You're better off scaring- I mean asking Eli yourself!" I pursed my lips. "I'm watching you," I said. I know it had nothing to do with anything but I liked scaring him. I briskly turned around and walked off to the cafeteria.

I sprinted to Clare who was still sitting alone at the lunch table reading a book. "Clare!" I yelled trying to scare her. I succeeded by making her jump.

She chuckled, "Yeah Alli?"

"Okay! So I talked to Adam. Something is definitely up but I don't know what. He said I should to talk to Eli cause he promised he wouldn't tell anyone. Soooo I'm going to talk to him after school, I'm planning on just going to his car so he can't avoid me," this plan was going to be flawless!

"Alli, if that's the only way to fix this than I'll go talk to him myself," Clare stated.

"But Clare-" I started but she cut me off.

"Alli don't be immature. I'm not going to give him the silent treatment and have you be the messenger," she said. I pouted, "But that's no fun," I answered. She just smiled, "Well, too bad." I rolled my eyes and popped one of her fries into my mouth.

**So I just pictured Alli being scary to Adam. I hoped you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review! **


	14. Betrayal

**Chapter 14! There's actually some real drama in this chapter! Yayy… I think? Again, if you have any suggestions or ideas about the story I'd be happy to know about them! **

**Chapter 14- Betrayal**

_Eli's P.O.V._

Finally it was the end of the day! I made my way to Morty, looking forward to getting home and wallowing in self pity. As I sauntered down the steps and saw my car my throat went dry. What the hell was Clare doing standing by my car! I looked around nervously thinking of some escape plan but it was too late, she saw me. I sighed and started towards Morty again. I did my best to try to push her away again, "What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"I want to know why you've been so cold to me lately… if you don't like me as more than a friend than I'm okay with that, but you don't need to avoid me!" she said sternly. I made the mistake of looking into her pained blue eyes. I softened a bit, "I'm sorry, but I can't be with you," I said trying to avoid her eyes. "I'm okay with that but why can't we at least be friends!" she asked. "Because I'll hurt you," I answered truthfully. She seemed surprised by my answer and didn't say anything. "How can you be so sure?" she finally asked. I took in a deep breath, "It's just what I do. I hurt people, even if I don't want to." Her eyes filled with pity but then turned to determination. "Well you can keep on convincing yourself that this is for the best but you know that's not true, so I'm not going to give up on you until you actually mean that you don't like me." She smiled lightly once she finished and quickly walked away. I stared at her receding figure and I betrayed myself by feeling relieved. She said she wasn't giving up on me! After she disappeared into the crowd of students going home I hopped into Morty and left the school feeling pretty happy.

_Clare's P.O.V._

"Mom I'm home!" I yelled while tossing my backpack in front of the staircase. "Hi Sweetie, I just need to run out and do a few errands, your father will probably be home before I get back alright?" Mrs. Edwards said. "Yeah sure," I answered not really paying much attention. I grabbed my backpack and ran up to my bedroom and fell on my bed. I took out my homework to get started on it. Music filled my room as I tried to concentrate on my homework. _ 30/E*2=? _Just by that one letter I started thinking about Eli. Wow Clare are you really that pathetic? Yes. I couldn't take it anymore and decided to be a creeper and look him up on Facerange. He popped up and I clicked on his pictures. All of them were either pictures of concerts he's been to or of him and a girl. I looked closer at the girl. She looked like Eli but with long hair. I didn't want to admit it but a pang of jealousy was starting to fill me. They seemed very…. coupley? Was that a word? Maybe that's why he's been avoiding me! Maybe he has a girlfriend back at his old town! I looked through more of his pictures and saw more recent pictures of him and Adam. I sighed and started to log off when I decided to see who Eli's "girlfriend" was. It didn't say. I logged off and shut my laptop frustrated. I started on my homework once more. When I was done I decided to type a new chapter to my vampire fiction story when I heard the front door open and two people step in. I heard heels click into my living room and heavy footsteps follow them. My parents got home at the same time? I got up from my bed and started to make my way downstairs. "Are you sure she's not going to be home any time soon?" I heard. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. That didn't sound like my mother. "I'm positive," I heard my father's voice answered. "Why can't you just tell her you and Kendra are seeing new people? You're getting a divorce soon anyway." The woman's voice said. My mouth dropped open. Seeing new people? Divorce? Where was this all coming from? "Because she just started the school year and we don't want a big change to affect her already," my father argued. I began to creep down lower on the staircase so I could get a better look at the women. She was middle age and blond with a work suit on. I saw her sigh and lean on my father. He put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry I'll tell Clare soon enough," my father whispered. My face got red and I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. My parents were seeing other people and they didn't have the decency to tell me? I swallowed the lump in my throat with effort and slowly crept back up to my room. How could they do this to me? Why me? My family's had enough problems and now my parents are getting a divorce and I don't even know about it? I flopped onto my bed and buried my face into the pillow. I screamed as loud as I could. I wanted to cry to get my confused, hurt, and angry feelings out of my mind but I couldn't. I just lay on my bed wishing I'd never went downstairs and heard that conversation. My stomach started to hurt from the betrayal. I curled up in a ball and unwillingly fell asleep.


	15. Old Friend

**I have no life so I'm updating again. **** Also does anyone have Jesus etc. pt.2 predictions cause I really want to talk about it! Lol.**

**Chapter 15- Old Friend**

_Clare's P.O.V._

I woke up to a knock on my door. "Clare, wake up sweetie," my mother's voice yelled. I groaned but sat up in my bed. I was still in my clothes from yesterday and my makeup was smudged since I forgot to take it off. I finally got up from my bed and made my way over to my dresser to pick out my outfit. I took the clothes with me into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. Suddenly my thoughts from yesterday came rushing back to me just like the water was rushing down my skin. My parents were lying to me. They're getting a divorce and they didn't even tell me yet. Should I talk to my mom about it? Should I catch them in the act? Should I just pretend I don't know and wait for them to tell me? I decided not to say anything yet and walked out of the shower to get dressed and ready for the day. Once I was done I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen to grab a Luna bar. "Mom I'm ready, let's go!" I yelled upstairs. "I'll be down in a minute!" she yelled back. I rolled my eyes and waited on the front steps. When I heard her coming downstairs I sat up from the steps and opened the car door. We drove to Degrassi in silence. I didn't want to talk to her. "Are you alright Clare?" she asked as we pulled up in front of the school. I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine," I mumbled. I got out of the car and slammed the door shut in her face.

"Clare!" I heard Alli call my name a few feet away. "Hey," I said glumly. I saw her frown, "What's wrong? Oh gosh! Did Eli turn you down again?" she asked worriedly. A small smile appeared on my face, "No, I said I wasn't going to give up on him and he seemed almost relieved but I think he has a girlfriend…" I trailed off not wanting to look at Alli's face. "What! He can't have a girlfriend… he kissed you!" She practically screamed. "Shhhh!" hushed her, "Yeah but maybe that's why he was avoiding me. Like maybe he felt guilty cause he's still dating someone else." "Yeah, but you guys are like meant to be together!" she tried to argue. I chuckled, "Alli what do you know?" She huffed and started to pull me inside the building. "It's obvious Clare," she answered. "Whatever you say Alli," I said, ending the conversation. I made my way to my locker and started to get my books.

"Hey Clare," I heard a voice greet me. I turned around to see… my face lit up, "Hey Eli!" "Look, I'm sorry about how I was acting before. Can I make it up to you at the Dot after school?" YES! I tried to hide my excitement, "Yeah, sure," I said simply. He did his hot smirk thing, "Cool see you then," he left and I was so happy he wasn't here anymore or he would see my blush. I turned back around to my locker and continued to put my needed books in my bag. We're going to the Dot! Together! Alone! I would squeal but that would be really weird in school.

I was about to find Alli again before class started so I could tell her when a tall body blocked me off, "Hey Clare," I looked up and was confused, "Um… hey KC," I answered. What did he want? "Look, Clare. I need to talk to you. I messed up I know but I just need to talk to a friend… please?" he blurted out. My eyes widened. I looked into his eyes and he seemed lost a desperate. "Uh… sure KC when would you want to talk?" "Is the Dot after school good?" he asked hopefully. I sighed. Seriously? No the Dot after school is not good! "I'm actually busy today after school. How about tomorrow?" "I can't tomorrow I have basketball practice," he answered getting more disappointed by the second. "How about we can meet at Lunch in the caf?" I asked trying to make him feel better. His face brightened up, "Yeah! That's perfect!" I smiled, "ok, see you then." I said and walked around him to get to class.

_**Lunch**_

_Eli's P.O.V._

I sat at the lunch table with Adam listening to his rant on the new Lagoon comic. My eyes drifted around the lunch room and I saw Clare at the entrance looking for someone. I was about to wave her over when I saw her eyes land on a spot and she started to make her way towards it. I followed her gaze and saw someone weird mix of a wannabe skater and a jock. Clare made her way over to him and sat down across from the guy. My eyebrows furrowed. Who the hell was he? Adam saw me staring and looked over to the two. "Who's that?" he asked. "I have no freaken clue!" I spat. I saw him try to hide his smile, "Sounds like someone's jealous," he sang. "Shut up! I'm not jealous. He just seems weird." "Dude! You don't even know the guy!" Adam argued, still smiling. I glared at him, making him shut up. "Why don't you just ask Clare out already? You obviously are like obsessed with her-" My eyes widened at those words. Adam cleared his throat nervously, "Sorry wrong words to say, but seriously man you like her and she made it clear that she likes you!" "Okay, but she's not going to like me once she finds out about Julia." I argued. "How do you know?" Adam argued back. "She'll be scared of me! She's not going to want to be around me at all!" Adam rolled his eyes, "It's your loss man," he said. I rolled my eyes, "I asked her to the Dot though. To apologize. We're going after school." I said nonchalantly. Adam's eyes opened wider. "Booyah! That's what I'm talking about!" Adam yelled. I just stared at him like he had two heads. "Sorry," Adam said while clearing his throat awkwardly. I couldn't help but chuckle at his embarrassment.

_Clare's P.O.V._

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked KC. He sighed and looked around the cafeteria, "Jenna's pregnant!" he blurted without meeting my eyes. I was shocked. I mean I wasn't _shock _shocked cause she was kind of a boyfriend stealing slut (excuse my language) but seriously! "Oh," was all I could manage to say. KC continued, "I don't know what to do! I just want to be a freshman again! I don't want to be a dad! I just want everything to go back to normal!" he pressed his palms into his eyes. He was really stressed. "Um… what's Jenna doing about it?" I asked. "She's keeping it! Keeping it! How could she do this? We're FIFTEEN!" I put my hand over his trying to comfort him. "Look everything's going to be okay. I'm sure you'll be a great dad," I said, trying to sooth him. "No I'm not! I don't know the first thing about raising a kid!" he said, "Do you think you and I could hang out at all? I mean it's just… I miss us being friends and I really need someone to talk to about this," admitted sheepishly. I blushed. Why was I blushing? I have no idea. I thought about it. KC really needed someone. Just a friend. Eli could wait one day right? "Sure KC. How about we hang out today after school?" He smiled brightly. "Really? That would be great Clare! Thank you so much!" he said excitedly. I smiled and continued to blush. What was wrong with me? "No problem. I know I would want a friend too." I said. KC kept smiling, "So I'll meet you at the Dot after school?" he asked. "Yup," I answered. "Alright see you then," he said and got up to leave for class. I stayed at the table. I just stared at my untouched food. What would I tell Eli? I mean it's not like we're going out. If I could wait for him to come around to just be friends than he could wait one day to "hangout". I was taken out of my thoughts by someone pulling out a chair and sitting next to me.

_Eli's P.O.V._

"Hey," I greeted Clare after sitting next to her. She seemed startled to see me. "Hey," she answered. "What are you doing sitting here alone?" I asked. "Oh, I was just talking to someone but they left…" she said awkwardly. I brushed it off. "So are we still on for today?" I asked. Just making sure, it's not like I'm desperate to hang out with her. She looked at me guiltily. Oh no. "About that, can we maybe do it tomorrow? I just realized I have something…" she said. My heart dropped. It better not be because of that Justin Bieber look alike! "Yeah sure. That's fine," I said trying to hide y disappointment. "Sorry again," Clare said as she got up and made her way out of the cafeteria.

**Poor Eli ****. I hope you liked this chapter! It's longer than my previous ones. Review please! **


	16. Reconncting

**It's been a while! Haha creepy… Please read and REVIEW! Tell me your suggestions and thoughts! Thank youuuu!**

**Chapter 16- Reconnecting**

_Clare's P.O.V._

I made my way into the Dot and searched the room nervously for KC. I saw him sitting at a booth in the back. I just stood there staring at him. He hasn't seen me yet maybe I could leave without him noticing….

"Clare!" I heard him call my name. Great! I looked up and put on a fake smile, "Hey KC…" I trailed off awkwardly. I walked over to the booth and slid into the seat across from him.

"So…" I started. What was there to talk about? "How's sophomore year going for you?" he asked, trying to make conversation. "It's good, how about you?" Stupid question! He has a pregnant girlfriend! "Sorry that was a stupid question," I muttered and looked down. He smiled, "You haven't changed much Clare. I mean your haircut is different and you don't have glasses but your still the same person," he said kindly. My face got red. "Thanks KC." "So I've seen you around with that junior a lot…" he started. Eli immediately popped into my head, "Eli?" I questioned. "Yeah I guess, are you two like… going out?" he asked, his eyes avoiding mine. I looked down sadly, "No, we're not going out," I answered. "Oh!" he said his face getting bright. "Sorry I just thought that since you two hung out so much," he admitted sheepishly. I laughed nervously. "So what are you going to do about Jenna?" I asked. His face fell, "I honestly don't know. I want to be with her, but I can't be a dad! I mean I haven't exactly had the best influence in my life you know…" he said. He was referring to his father who was currently in jail. I sighed. "Well I would be happy to help anytime," I offered. I couldn't control myself, he just looked so helpless. He stared into my eyes great fully. I stared back. I forgot how innocent his eyes looked… "Clare?" I heard. I instantly was snapped out of my thoughts and turned my head to the voice. _Eli. _ I froze. No! He's not supposed to see me with KC! "Uh… hey Eli," I started. "I thought you said you couldn't hang out today?" he questioned. "Yeah… sorry I had to meet with KC," I answered, "KC this is Eli, Eli this is KC," I introduced them. Eli looked hurt. KC looked annoyed. "Sup," KC said. Eli just stared at him, "See you later Clare," he said, not looking at me and walked out of the Dot. I watched him as he opened the door and walked down the street. "You sure you two aren't a thing?" KC asked knowingly. I sighed, "I don't know… it's complicated," I mumbled. He chuckled. "Any guy who doesn't snatch you the first chance he gets is an idiot," he said. Was KC flirting? No. He said he still wanted to be with Jenna. Right? I blushed a deep shade of red. "So have you started working on the computers project?" he asked. "Yeah," I answered, "I just started last night." "Ms. Oh is so strict!" he said. I laughed, "I know! I wish Mr. Simpson was so much better!" I giggled. This was just like old times. We continued to talk and laugh like we used to. I didn't know it but I missed KC. Not as a love interest… just him. When the time got to 4:30 I said I had to leave and I walked home. As I entered my house I heard my parents yelling at each other. I rolled my eyes and ran up to my room. I flopped onto my bed and thought about KC… and Eli. Why did Eli have to still show up at the Dot? Life wasn't fair! I was glad I hung out with KC though. I wanted to do it again. I decided to make it up to Eli though and I was going to ask him if we could hang out tomorrow. I sighed and got on my laptop. I saw Eli was on Facerange so I chatted him.

Clare: Hey. Sorry about today again. KC was my friend from last year

It took a while for Eli to respond

Eli: It's fine

I felt bad still.

Clare: Can we hang out tomorrow?

Again it took Eli a couple minutes to reply.

Eli: I'll see if I can fit you in to my agenda

I smiled.

Clare: I understand. I see Elijah Goldsworthy is a very busy man, I replied sarcastically

Eli: Very busy. You should respect that. I have to go, see u tomorrow blue eyes

I let out a deep breath. I shouldn't of chatted Eli. Every time I talk to him he's on my mind for hours after the conversation ended. He was so funny, sweet, sarcastic, cynical, hot… I cut off the thoughts. Clare you need to do homework. I sat at my desk and started my homework for the night.

_Next Day_

_Eli's P.O.V._

I walked into school the next day and made my way to my locker. I grabbed my books and headed towards Clare. "Hey," I said. She turned around and smiled brightly. "Hey!" I chuckled, "someone's perky," She playfully glared, "Am I not allowed to be happy?" "Nope!" I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her locker to shut it. She turned back around. I held out my arm, "Shall we?" I smirked. She smiled widely and took my arm, "we shall!"

**I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review and give me any suggestions you have floating around in your brains! **


End file.
